The Monarch
by Shirokami18
Summary: An orphan despised by his people for something he can't control. Now the people will respect the Noble. Then they will love the King. A series of fortunate and unfortunate events will pave the way for the orphan to be the remembered for centuries to come. The power of lightning will be his to command. Naru/Hina/Shizu Slight Monster Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter. They belong to their respective owners. I do not gain any monetary gain from this. The only thing I own from this is the concept and plot of this story, which I am doing for the sole reason that I like to write. I do not presume that my work is decent for I'm not going to judge myself based on my own criteria. So I will give that honor to you fellow readers. Thank you for taking time to read my story, and please enjoy.

**The Monarch**

**Chapter One: The Demon Child**

When ever people think of their lives, they think of their past, present and future. For most, their future has one key word which defines the person they want to be.

Hope.

Hope can make a man work his entire life in dark caves, mining the precious ores that the earth can give. That same man will also not live past his sixties, for he in his youth and young adult life worked in the mines which the air itself is poisonous. Though he knew that working in the mine will later affect his health, he hoped that his work will allow his family a better life.

Ten year old Naruto also lived by this word. You see Naruto is what you will call an orphan. A boy who does not have a mother or father to be there in his life. Someone he could look up to for guidance, or for just those moments he so desperately need affection.

Affection.

That is another word that Naruto would give so much to have. Now how can you have a word? It's not the word itself that he wants, but the verbs that follow that word. A hug from a father. A kiss on the forehead from a mother. A rub on the head for a job well done. All of these are verbs that he is deprived of. Now you could say that other people could show a smile, or a wave which could be considered the beginnings of affection. No smile could ever replace the warm feeling a hug should produce on a child. Now there is also another word which has great influence in young Naruto.

Demon.

Now when people think of demons, they think of grotesque monster with either diabolical looking claws or the most evil face ever thought of. But how does "Demon" compare to a ten year old child? Simple.

Fear.

Fear makes even the more logical beings to cower, and do unreasonable actions. The people of Konoha fear the unknown. They fear the child for he holds a demon in his belly. Not really his belly, but more of the seal on his belly. They fear so much of the demon that somehow their minds twisted reality, and made them think the child himself is the demon. Only the more experienced ninjas, and a few citizens know the real difference. But to the rest of the great village something more dark fills their hearts.

Anger.

They are filled with the anger of seeing the child, and being reminded of that day so long ago. Anger for they have lost love ones, and lost the calmness in their hearts. All that anger boils every time they see Naruto. To watch him walk on the streets where their loved ones used to walk was akin to a sin in their eyes. So months went by since he was kicked out of the orphanage, and now their rage was building up inside them. Once the rage grew to a point for they could not stand it anymore, it became wrath. That hearts filled with wrath soon whispered to their minds. Whispering that eliminating the source of their pain would grant them the contentment they sought for.

Revenge.

"These guys don't give up do they?" Naruto asked himself quietly. Right now he was behind a trash can hiding from his pursuers. You see Naruto hasn't eaten anything for two days. In a desperate move to feed his aching stomach, he snatched two apples from a fruit stand that was closing down. He would have been able to buy it with his allowance that he received monthly, but since its the week of Kyuubi's attack it was even harder to get food than normal. Shoppers refused to sell him anything, and some even went as far as to kick him out literally out of their shops. It was probably one of the most humiliating things he ever endured, and he had experienced a lot of those. Once the sun started setting, he saw his chance to grab some food from an unsuspecting owner. He was able to grab the apples, but he was caught by a bystander. Seeing his chances of survival deteriorating he quickly ran away. Of course seeing him being chased by a vendor others started to join in.

So now he was behind this smelly trash can his apples long forgotten in the chase. It was night time, and he was still so hungry.

'If I can just make it outside the walls..' He thought with all the hope he could muster to keep himself from breaking down. He looked on and saw the giant walls of Konoha just a few hundred meters away. In his way was a mob of people searching for him. He estimated at least forty civilians where there, and they seem to be fanning out to cover more ground. Being stuck in an alleyway is both a blessing and a sign of doom. He was safe as long as they didn't search for him there. He was doom once they find him for it was a dead end. Two men where the closest to where he was but he still had time before they can even see him.

Naruto looked to the heavens with the look of a man who was walking to the gallows. "Please.. Help me.. I really need your help.." And like all the times before, no replied came to him. Warm tears came down his face and over the whiskers that he was cursed with. He realized that once again he was reminded of his mortality. He was once again reminded that no help will come to save him from the torment that will soon to happen to him. He cried for he did not understand why these people hated him with every fiber of their beings. He cried like a baby wanting the warm embrace of his mother, and the protection of his father.

"Why can't you answer me just.. one.. time?" He whispered forcibly. The men were getting closer. They were checking every corner and hiding place they could think of.

"How much do I have to go through for you to answer me?" They were several meters away now. Once they see him then his life would be hanging from a piece of thread waiting to be cut. His eyes opened wider in fear when one of them pointed directly at him.

"There he is!" He shouted. Both started running at Naruto with eyes blazing with absolute hatred. Naruto closed his eyes while he cried his heart out. He cried silently for he will not give them the satisfaction of him crying out loud. New tears fell from his face, and mixed with the old on the ground before him. He clutched at his mud covered shirt feeling the ache in his heart.

"Today you are dead Demon!"

"You will pay for killing my wife!"

"We can finally feel happy once you're gone!"

"Come on hurry before he gets away!"

The two men were closing in on Naruto. The boy closed his eyes harder, and clutched his aching chest tightly.

"Please.."

Shibi Aburame was a man many respected and feared. He is the clan head for Aburames in Konoha, and the best of the clan in their specialized jutsu. The man was the definition of stoicism, and could even give the head of the Hyuuga a run for his money in that department. So that is to say that almost nothing could faze the man. There were only two things that were able to faze the emotionless man. The death of his wife, and the appearance of the Kyuubi.

As the head of the clan, Shibi was responsible for the welfare of the clan and their precious insects the Kikaichu. The clan head had an unrivaled knowledge of insects and even the extinct insects known to man. So it came as a surprise, or as surprise someone like him can get, when the insects themselves were acting.. strange. Now he knew that every four thousand or so insects there is an anomaly in the batch. But for all of them to act strange was an interesting development which rarely happens. Something seemed to disturb the bugs, and they were restless because of it. As long as he was clan head, he could only remember one of those instances.

Kyuubi.

That's when he felt it. The raw potent energy that made the hair behind his neck to rise. Positive and Negative energies. He looked at the woods that surrounded the compound. It was full with life. Insects of many different species lived in those woods. They would fill the compound with their distinct sounds at night. Now they are silent. Another sign of something to come.

One lone insect seemed to fly without any companions around it. It was a yellow color and seemed to shine like a light. Even he didn't know what type of insect was that. He stood from his seated place, and walked over to the glowing bug. His hive was starting to move frantically in his body. It almost seemed as they were.. afraid. Shibi's brows arched just a fraction of a degree by this. Something was nagging at the back of his head. Something was telling him that he should know of this mysterious bug, which seemed to elude his vast knowledge.

He froze upon the sight that would take him by surprise. There in front of him was the bug. The bug that was yellow, and glowed like a lamp. The bug was half the size of his hand, but that is not what surprised him. What surprised him was the lightning arcs that seemed to come out of it. Shibi looked to the forest once again. He remembered what this insect was. He took out a jar that had a special seal, which drain enough chakra out of the insect to keep the person holding it safe and the bug alive. He turned on his heel, and made way directly to the Hokage tower. The events to come will be.. interesting.

Ozone. That was a distinct smell which you don't smell everyday. Only ones who could make that smell are powerful lightning users. Naruto only knew that because he came upon a training ground for a ninja who was wearing a mask and had spiky gray hair. The area was filled with the smell, but he for the life of him couldn't place the smell.

***Flashback***

Naruto was sneaking out of class again. He was tired of the boring classes the instructors gave. So he asked for permission to use the bathroom, and just escaped out of his self proclaimed prison.

"Not like they care if i stay anyways," He thought bitterly. He was just walking around without really a direction to go. He decided to go the training areas to see if there were some ninjas with some cool jutsu. He searched all the areas he could go to, yet found not a single one was being used.

"Man, I really wanted to see something cool," He said out loud. He started to walk back in the direction of the academy. His nose picked a smell a few minutes later. It was a smell he hasn't smelled before. He came to a clearing which he hadn't noticed before. He saw that in the middle of the clearing he saw a man before a giant bolder. The man looked quite tall. He had the dark green vest signaling the rank of jonin. He also had spiky gray hair slanted to one side. There was something dark on his face to like a mask. Naruto couldn't tell from the distance. Then he saw the man's arm being encased in blue crackling energy.

"Lightning," Naruto said with awe. He seen other spectacular jutsu before, but he always thought lightning looked cool. His eyes widen even more when the man split the boulder in two. His mind was salivating at the prospect of such jutsu. If only he could learn that, and show the teme who he was messing with the whole time. His nose picked up the unfamiliar smell again.

"What is that smell?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Ozone"

"Ahh!" The unmanly scream escaped his lips. He turned around behind to see who the mysterious person was. At first he saw no one that is until he looked down. It was a small dog with a headband on it's head.

"Oh.. hey little fellow," Naruto began to say while reaching to scratch his ears.

"Touch me and die."

"Ahh! You spoke?!" Falling ungracefully on his butt. He was pointing at the canine who seem to just look at him. Both human and male looked at each other. One trying to figure out why the other was here, and the other trying to figure out if the other actually spoke.

"That smell was ozone. Only high level lightning users with powerful lightning can create that smell."

"..."

"Shouldn't you.. be at.. the academy?" The nin dog paused when he saw a cloud of dust at the end of the clearing heading for the academy. He shrugged and looked back to the man who was not paying attention to the conversation.

***Flashback End***

Soon it became apparent that his would be attackers where not running at him. He didn't hear the sounds that feet were hitting the ground, but definitely heard the loud thuds from something hitting the ground. He peaked over the trash can. There lied the two men. What was weird was that both randomly spasm at unknown intervals. It was like as they been stuck by lightning.

'Which explains the smell..' Getting closer to the men, he saw that both were dead.

"Well this is not gonna help my situation at all. They're just gonna be more mad when they find out, and probably blame it on me"

_Sniff Sniff_

"What the.." Looking right in between his legs were two eyes looking at him. Two electrical blue eyes.

"What are you?" The owner of the blue eyes was from an animal he has never seen before. It was like..

"Wait, I see him! He's over there!" Panic began to settle once again when he realized that he was out in the open again. He needed to get out, but where? He looked at the weird creature, and watch it growl at the incoming mob. The pup (or whatever you can call it) would be killed for being seen with him. His hands clenched at the thought of an innocent puppy looking thing being killed for just being in his presence.

"I won't allow it," His mouth curved to a snarl. He quickly scooped up the pup, and sprinted left of the street away from the mob. A rock came dangerously close to hitting his head, and crashed ahead of him a couple meters. With that said he sprinted for all he was worth.

"Don't let him get away!"

"The Demon is getting away!"

_Pant Pant_

'I can't let them catch me! Just a little mor.. Oh you got to be kidding me!' In front of him stood three males all wearing a dangerous looking glint in their eyes. It didn't help that they seem to have this unsettling smile, or were hitting their palms with wooden bats. Time seem to slow down for the blonde. What he didn't notice was that it was actually the small little creature he was carrying that was giving him small periodical pulses of electrical energy. This energy went through his neurons increasing his the processing speed of his mind and body.

To the three men they thought they would be able to grab the blonde, and dish out self righteous vengeance. The next thing they knew was the blond slipped right through their out stretched arms, and towards the gate.

"Impossible!" One shouted while the other two thought the same. They turned to follow the blonde, but saw the he already past the gates guarded by two sleepy guards. They cursed that they missed their chance, and promised themselves they will get him later. Leaving to a nearby bar, they didn't notice the guards rubbing their tired eyes.

"Did you see that man?" One asked while scratching his chin.

"No man. What did you see?" The other asked even though he looked ready to fall forward, and let himself be drag to the land of dreams.

"Ah.. Nothing," With that said they both kept doing their guard duties like good shinobi would do.

"Hokage-sama, Aburame Shibi is here to see you. He says it's of utmost importance," His secretary said through the intercom. Hiruzen Sarutobi was many things, and known for many things. He was a war veteran for two of the three great shinobi wars. He was Hokage for two terms now. Many looked up to him as the grandfather and, protector of the village of Konoho. He knows more jutsu than he could possibly know what to do with. And..

"I'm too old for this crap," The old village leader said to himself while listening to the bickering of his old teammates. 'I really hope they know it's night time, and that unlike them I have to wake up early for.. paperwork,' His face grimaced at the thought of the vile sheets that its only purpose was to torment his very existence. He peeked at the two piles of paperwork on his desk that would wait for his arrival early tomorrow. A small smile crawled on his face when he noticed that usually there was five piles waiting for him every morning.

"Bring him in," He said through the intercome.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

He looked at both his teammates. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were his teammates since youth. They been through hell and back together with their sensei, the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. They had plenty of jabs at their age, but in reality.. ninety percent of the shinobi will not past their fifties. So for them to get to their age spoke volumes of their skill.

'.. or luck,' The old shadow thought bitterly. He seen more than his share of death, and not being able to help his comrades. He knew what it was like to have the best laid plans go bad, and lose brothers and sisters because of some surprise element. He has the scars to prove it. A knock came from the door pulling his attention away from dark memories.

"Enter"

This stopped the other two in the room from bickering for what ever reason they were bickering in the first place. He wasn't really paying attention to them. His sleep deprived mind not wanting to deteriorate from listening to them. All three payed note to the glowing jar in the clan heads hand.

"Hokage-sama, Elders," The monotone greeting and nod of the head showed his respect for his superiors. All of them nodded at the clan head. They were surprised that it was Shibi who wanted to have a meeting at such hour. Well the other just noticed the time when they themselves looked out the window.

"Hello Shibi-san, how may I help you?" The elderly Hokage asked quizzically.

"Hokage-same, I have something for you to see," Putting the jar on the desk, everyone stared at what was inside. It was an insect. A yellow insect which seemed to glow.

"Yes we can see the insect there, but what impor.." Koharu stopped mid sentence at what she saw. Everyone, sans the clan head, was surprised at the arcs of electricity that came out of the insect like an explosion. The seal on the jar glowed for an instance, and faded when the electrical explosion subsided. In all their years they never seen such a bug do that. They looked at the Aburame for further explanation.

"During my daily assessment of the clan's insects, I found a strange occurrence on the Kikaichu. All the Kikaichu seemed.. restless. Not just the Kikaichu, but the wildlife in our woods were silent," The others didn't know much of the Kikaichu, but they knew something was amiss when wildlife started acting strange. For wildlife to become silent meant something was scaring them.

"After observing the woods, my sight came upon one single insect hovering without any other insects in the vicinity. That insect is the same one in the container," Everyone's eyes went back to the insect. The insect itself was still as if sleeping. The fire shadow looked at the clan head.

"What importance does this bug hold that we do not know, Shibi-san?" The Aburame paused in thought.

"Hokage-sama, this insect has the ability to electrocute and possibly kill an academy student," The implication of that did not go unnoticed by the older shinobi. If you could gather a swarm of these then the results would be quite devastating.

"Can you gain control of these, Aburame-san?" Homura asked. The way the bug user's eye brow arched a fraction of a degree did not go unnoticed.

"That brings me to my next point," The clan head pulled out a scroll from one of his pockets. He unfurled it and placed it on the desk. The other occupants of the room gather around the desk.

"This is a scroll telling of a legend.."

_Pant Pant_

Naruto was tired from running, and carrying the little creature in the forests. He didn't stop until he knew he was a good distance away from Konoha. He didn't exactly know where he was, but he and the little pup was safe so it was worth it. He looked around to look at the wildlife that did not seem to mind him any attention.

'It's better that way,' He thought with a sigh from a man released from his pursuers. He also noticed the small creek a little ways from there, and beside the creek was a berry bush. The blonde looked at the small little creature he carried, and saw that it was just sitting there facing the deeper parts of the woods. His stomach growled once the adrenaline wore off. He looked at the bush with the tasty looking berries.

'I'll check on it later. I need food,' He thought with desperation. He walked over to the creek. A few deers were drinking water a distance away. Birds were building their nests close by. The bush he had his sights on was filled with deliciously looking berries. He didn't know whether they were good to eat or not but he could care less now. He started eating the berries until he stripped the bush of all its berries. Seeing that there were no more berries, he decided a drink would do him good. That's when he noticed something was terribly wrong.

"Where's everyone?" He thought out loud. The birds were not chirping, and the deer were not where they were suppose to be. He decided to go check on the small creature he left behind. When he arrived at the place where he left the small dog looking thing, he was surprised it was still there. The only difference was it was wagging it's tail.

"Why are you wagging your.. tail like that?" That's when he noticed all the animals heading there way. He almost jumped out of his skin, until he saw that all of them were passing them. That got him worried. A bad feeling in his gut was starting to overtake him. It did not help that the little creature seemed to wag it's tail even more.

"I have a bad feeling about this.."

Two bears came running, and before he could even think of running, they passed him too.

"A Really REALLY bad feeling.."

"You mean to tell me this thing is a mythical bug called a fulgurbug. It's capable of taking down small humans, and that same bug is a sign of an even bigger mythical beast is nearby?" One Koharu asked. The stoic clan head nodded confirming what was said. Hiruzen sighed at the information gathered.

'I'm definitely too old for this,' He thought depressingly. On top of all his responsibilities, and problems he need to take care of everyday, apparently there was also a mythical beast roaming around in the Land of Fire that he needed to take caution of. That is to say if this legend is to be true.

'But then we can summon enormous toads, or even summon the shinigami,' He thought. So a mythical beast coming to reality is not that big of a stretch.

"Aburame-san, what I do not see is how can we trust this legend? You yourself are a man of logic, so what is your logic in this?" Homura asked.

"The appearance of this bug made the legend truthful, Elder-san. For the legend stated that this insect and the beast lived long before the shinobi era. It has been passed down from generation to generation through my clan. So for the legend to depict this insect which no one knew it existed makes it true," The clan head stated.

"What do the legends themselves talk of the beast?" Sarutobi was curious to know of the beast itself. Maybe it was like a summon. His crave for knowledge has not been removed with age it seemed.

"They don't say much, Hokage-sama. The only thing they say is that it was a powerful beast, and that it went by many names," The Aburame said. The old Kage was slightly disappointed he could not know more of the mythical beast.

"And what is the name it is generally known as?"

".. Zinogre.. The Monarch"

Primal fear gripped Naruto like a constricting snake on its prey. So much that if he didn't use the bathroom before attempting to steal the apples, he would of soiled himself. While animals sped pass him, he was rooted in place. Every warning sign his body could make was not enough to penetrate the shutdown of his body. His mind wanted for him to run, but his body would not obey. In front of him, the pup was wagging it's tail furiously like it did not notice the fleeting animals around it.

That's when he saw it. An animal or monster like no other, and one he knew he would not see anywhere in the shinobi world. The beast was (from Naruto's point of view, he would later know it wasn't so much) massive. Easily four times taller than Naruto was. It was blue and yellow in color. It's fur looked sharp as if it could cut by touching it. It had big claws, and had two horns on its head. Its tail was as long as it was, and looked deadly as well. **(AN: Profile picture)**

The beast walked proudly through the forest. No animal or insect dared opposed the lumbering beast. For they knew they would meet annihilation. The great monster walked with a puffed out chest, and almost looked bored as it stalked forward. The smell of ozone was getting stronger and stronger by the second. His fear gripped him tighter and tighter. He could see the muscles rippling with every careful movement it made.

Naruto knew that even if he could run away, it would be unwise to run. He watched the little creature as it wagged it's tail at the sight of the bigger version of it. If he wasn't already in a bad situation, he probably would've sweat dropped at the sight. When the great animal arrived to the smaller one, it bended its neck so that it was eye level with it. He didn't know what was going on, but he did notice the glowing bugs around them. Some where flying around them, and others were on them. Both beasts did not seem to mind the insects.

'Is that.. lightning?' The blond looked surprise at the sight. The bugs and beasts had random bouts of lightning arching from their bodies. That did not help his fear at all he realized. He noticed the big one straightened, and started to stalk towards him with the same bored look on its face. It stopped a couple of feet away from Naruto. It was looking down, and Naruto was looking up at it. Beast and human stared at each other. One with fear, and the other unreadable in its expression.

That is.. until the other started to howl towards the heavens. Blue energy seemed to gather around it. Lightning started to crackle even more frequently. The yellow bugs started to fly more erratically, and glow more fervently. The fur on its body started to spike making it looked even more intimidating. He also noticed the small pup doing the same as it's bigger counterpart. Naruto knew who wouldn't be able to escape this one. The glow and the howling stopped for a split second giving Naruto a small hint of hope. That is until he saw the lightning coming from the sky, and on a crash course to where they were.

'..Definitely.. not good..'

The world was enveloped in a flash of white and blue.

**Well there you have it. To be honest not sure were I am going with this. I got a lot of ideas, but not sure which route to take so to speak. Anyways, you guys decide whether I should continue or not. So the next update really depends. This is a Naruto/Hinata/Shizune fic.**

**-Okami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews. It means a lot to know there are people who want this story to continue. I have taken your suggestions in consideration, and hope to improve this story so more people will like it. If you have any suggestions or comments please review, or private message me.

**Speech:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu/techniques**

**"Summons/Kyuubi/Powerful beings talking"**

**The Monarch**

**Chapter Two: The Bug Boy**

"The fuck is that?!" Let it be known that one Anko Mitarashi is not the most subtle of people. Anko is a Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha with a personality similar to that of a certain blonde haired academy student. She is considered one of the most sexiest woman in Konoha. She has purple hair styled similar to another lazy genius academy student. She wears a tan trench coat, and a small orange mini skirt. A mesh shirt is the only thing she uses to cover her chest, which barely hides her big chest considering her trench coat is left opened. Finally she has shin guards added to her odd style of clothing. Her pupil less light brown eyes held mischief and exuded sensuality.

"Kurenai-chan, did you see- ow!" A slap behind the head stopped the special jonin from finishing her question. Beside her stood another beautiful woman who at the moment was shaking her head at her friend. Kurenai Yuhi is a chunin, yet she knew she was the more responsible of the two. She wore a dress made of bandages that had a pattern of rose thorns on them. Bandages wrapped her hands and forearms as well as her upper thighs. Underneath her dress she also wore a mesh shirt. Her red eyes held seriousness, and knowledge in them.

"What did I tell you about your language?"

"..."

"Anko?!"

".. To not say bad words?" The ice queen sighed at her friend. The two made a weird friendship. While Kurenai herself was calm and serious, Anko was more eccentric and loud. Yet they were best of friends. Anko was the one in charge for the mission, but it was more like Kurenai keeping her in line than anything else. They just got done with a mission, and were heading back to Konoha when they saw the giant lightning bolt crashing somewhere in the forest.

"Let's just go, and see what that was about.."

"Yeah! Come on follow me!" A small smile crept on Kurenai's face. Yes she would be one of the first to say her friend is weird, but she is her friend nonetheless. Both took off in the direction of the odd phenomenon. It was weird for them, because no ninja were allowed to use jutsu in the forest for security reasons. That's why they had the training areas. Using jutsu outside the walls could mean a security breach of some kind. They both soon landed in the charred part of the forest. It was around fifty meters in diameter, and in the dead center of the circle of death was a body. Both approached the body with different degrees of caution. They noticed it was a young boy with yellow hair. He was facing down on the ground. He also didn't seem to have a shirt.

'If this boy could make that type of lightning, he must have a really powerful lighting affinity..' The genjutsu user thought while observing the body.

_Poke. Poke._

"Hey gaki, you awake?" The snake mistress asked while poking him with a stick. Kurenai face palmed at how her friend treated the boy like if he was no threat at all.

_Poke. Poke._

"Stop that!" Kurenai yelled snatching the stick away from her friend. Anko pouted at her friend.

"Hey! That was my stick! Get your own!" She yelled childishly. Both stopped when they heard a sound all to familiar for ninjas. The sound of lightning crackling. They looked at the body, and were surprised to see three bugs on him. The bugs were bigger than usual, and glowed yellow. They took a step back when they noticed small lightning arching from their bodies.

"The hell type of bug is that?!" Kurenai didn't bother to slap her friend this time. Both had never seen a bug exude lightning from it's body before. Anko was the most surprised of them two. Being a student of a former sannin, especially Orochimaru who had a thirst for knowledge that rivaled Tsunade's drinking addiction, meant she got to travel quite a bit. She saw many things in her travels, but not being able to recognize this bug was like a slap to the face.

"Augh.." Now both's attention was set on the boy laying face down. His arms bended so he could try, and get up from his uncomfortable position on the ground. Both tensed when a random lightning arced out of one of the insects and hit the boy. The ten year old jolted awake quickly, and started looking at his surroundings. His eyes came upon the sight of the two beautiful women standing a few meters away from him. He noticed that both were looking at him cautiously, and with narrowed eyes.

"Umn.. I didn't do it?"

The two friends looked at each other, and then at him. What Naruto didn't notice was his eyes were glowing for few seconds until the glow faded away. How ever he did notice a bug flying in his peripheral vision so he turned to examine it. Now Naruto would be one of the first to say he wasn't an expert in entomology, but he was pretty sure a bug was not suppose to have lightning coming out of it like that. He heard buzzing close to his left ear, and turned his head to look what was causing the noise. Two more arthropods of the same type as the first were flying dangerously close to his face. They were also shooting lightning balls at each other.

"Ah!"

The duo watched the boy ran, with an impressive speed for someone his age, into the forest while screaming his head off. Curiously enough, they also saw the three insects following him with just as impressive speed. Both looked at each other then at the direction the boy was heading.

"Well shi.." Queue a slap to the back of the head courtesy of the Ice Queen.

"Ow!"

* * *

When most people wake up, they like to wake up on a nice bed looking at familiar stuff around their room. They would not like one bit to wake up with their faces eating dirt, and the sight of grass being their first gaze. So you could say that Naruto was not having a good morning.. or afternoon.

"What time is it?" He asked himself. It was dark with a bit of light out. The forest was disorienting to him so he couldn't tell which way was which so he tell time.

'Also running away from the pretty ladies was not a good idea..' He thought in dismay. They could have shown him the way to Konoha. Right now he was resting from running away from the "lightning bugs". The insects seem to follow him everywhere he goes.

'But I gave them the slip-' He sweat dropped when he saw right in front of him were the bugs.

"Umn.. Hi?"

"..."

"I was kinda expecting you guys to talk but never mind," He said while thinking about the talking dog. He heard a two almost inaudible thuds coming from his right.

"Are you talking to bugs, gaki?" The purple haired woman asked with her hands on her hips. The red eyed woman rolled her ruby eyes. Naruto looked at them, and could barely make out the Konoha head band on the scantly clad woman. Her bangs were covering most of it up, so it was hard to distinguish.

"I saw this talking dog once, so I kinda thought.. maybe these bugs could talk to?" He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. The snake mistress laughed at the thought.

"Haha.. bugs can't talk gaki-"

"And you talk to snakes that don't talk either except for Manda," The genjutsu mistress said with her arms crossed, and eyes filled with mirth.

"Hey! They can understand me though," Anko defended crossing her arms as well.

"The Aburame's insects understand the commands of their hosts too," Kurenai shot back. Naruto sweat dropped (he noticed he has been doing that a lot lately) when they continued arguing, and started to completely ignore him. He could have sworn he saw a sweat drop on the bugs too, but he was really paying attention to them. He did notice they were turned as if looking at the arguing friends. What really surprised him was that they turn their bodies to who ever was talking. It's as if they could understand what was being said between the two female ninjas.

"Interesting,"

Both ninjas stopped their debate, and blushed at noticing they were arguing in front of the ten year old just like.. well little kids. Yeah.. very professional. Kurenai was the more flustered one. She was the cool headed of the two, so losing her composure like that was.. all Anko's fault. Anko noticed something else though.

"Hey gaki, don't you have to be at the academy like in.. about ten minutes?" Both females knew who he was considering the three whisker marks were the obvious trait of Naruto. The blonde's eyes widen when she unknowingly answered his question about time.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" He yelled frantically. He started to run in a random direction when he stopped. He slowly turned around, and scratched his head.

"Do you know the direction of.. Konoha?" He gulped when he saw the snake mistress smiled a not so innocent smile.

"Don't worry gaki. Anko-sama will take you to the academy," She preceded to take him, and carry him over her shoulder. Now Naruto was not one of the taller kids in his class. So when she picked him up, and put him over her shoulder, his face became really acquainted with breasts. It wouldn't have been bad for him, if it wasn't for the fact that her hand was preventing him from getting precious oxygen in his system.

The genjutsu user face palmed at her friend's way of carrying a ten year old boy.

"Anko don't you think you could carry him in a better way?" She asked. Anko was about to jump to the trees when her friend asked. She stood there for awhile contemplating the question.

"Nah," She finally said while jumping away with her friend in pursuit. Kurenai sighed while idly noticing the bugs following them. Sometimes Anko was too much for her to handle alone. Her friend Yugao was lucky that she was recently put into Anbu. That made worse things for her since without her other friend, Anko was too much for even her to handle. Now she is seeing her friend purposely putting the young boy's face on her breast with no apparent hesitation.

"Anko-chan.." She saw the boy futilely trying to come up for air, while her friend kept his head on her bigger than average breasts. Men all around would give a leg just to be in this boy's position, but he seemed like he was going to suffocate with all the wiggling around that he was doing..

"Oh.. that feels kind of good.."

"Anko!"

* * *

Chunin instructor Mikio was having a good day today. He was finally told that his jonin packet was being reviewed today, and that he would receive a notice later today to tell him if he was being considered for jonin. Sure he needed to do the jonin qualifications to get the promotion, but he was confident he could pass. Another reason why he was in a good mood was that one of his students was missing.

'Demon brat didn't even show up this morning. Hopefully he doesn't come for the rest of the day.. or year,' He thought with glee. He was highly upset when they told him he would be teaching the demon spawn this year. Sure he can't fail him this year, but he can stunt the demon's learning in any way he can think of. He was confident all the instructors in the academy would do the same, so when it comes for the graduation exams the demon would fail miserably. The only way an academy student can fail is if he or she doesn't pass the graduation exams in the fourth year.

'He hasn't even unlocked his chakra!' He thought with utter joy. In the first year students need to unlock their chakra, so that next year they would not be behind. He was gifted with a great class this year. All the clan heirs were in this year's class. Everyone has unlocked their chakra, even the civilian students except for Naruto. There is only two weeks left of class, so he was pretty sure the demon brat would not unlock his chakra this year. He planned to just have taijutsu classes from now on, so the demon can't practice unlocking his chakra.

'Now if only I could bag one of the Konoha's beauties, that would make my day even better,' There were many beautiful women around Konoha. The biggest targets for bachelor's all around were the "Konoha's Fine Ladies" which Anko Mitarashi herself named. The group consisted of the snake mistress, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka. What made the group an even bigger target beside the size of the group, was their dinstinct personalities. All four women had different personalities, which made there was a woman for almost any man. Unless of course those who have a taste for lolis won't find the four women sexually attractive.

The snake mistress was brash, energetic and outgoing to the point where most found her as having no shame. She was also rumored to be a wild one in bed, but no one has been able to confirm that theory as of yet. The many names she has gotten such as "snake whore" comes from her summons, and her choice of clothing. Many a times a grown man was rocket propelled by his own blood by the occasional wind that would shift her tan trench coat to catch a view of her barely covered breasts. Though many hated her for what her former sensei did to Konoha, they couldn't deny the raw sexiness that Anko exuded.

Kurenai was seen as cold, professional and unyielding to what she thinks is right. Though she has been rumored to being close with one Asuma Sarutobi, that still does not deter most men for having an eye for her. Some men like her ruby red eyes, which has been a subject of debate whether she is an Uchiha or not. Some want to crack her stone cold personality as a bragging right to tell others of how they were able to dominate the stoic genjutsu user. Many a fantasies has been created by her choice of clothing also. Unlike her outgoing friend, who's clothes barely left anything for one's mind, Kurenai's choice of clothing has made ripping them more enticing to some males.

The blade mistress Yugao was described as quiet, respectful and somewhat timid in some situations. Kurenai told her she reminded her of a bigger and more confident Hinata. Though most men saw how she acted, they also knew not to pick a fight with her. Everyone in the group exuded high level kunoichi, but Yugao herself was more "powerful" in the group. That was not an obstacle for most though. Bagging a powerful kunoichi was another bragging right most shinobi looked for. Yugao was slightly more slimmer than the rest of her group, but that did not take away from her allure. Like her friend Kurenai, she herself has been rumored to seeing one Hayate Gekko.

The youngest in the group, Hana has been described as kind, polite and friendly. She might not be as outgoing as a certain snake summoner, but she is not as timid or cold like her other friends. Unfortunately, her being in the Inuzuka clan has made a few rumors to be stuck on her too. The females in the clan were rumored to be either wild ones in bed or the submissive ones. The not so subtle hints of men trying for "Doggy style" on the women have left many bruised faces or clawed faces on the more persistent ones. So it is safe to say that Hana Inuzuka has punched her fair share of guys. Well.. all four have done their fair share with Yugao having the least. Most of the time though, Yugao only needs to flash a bit of the metal on her sword, and most men would know to back off.

'But I would not mind a piece of that-' Battle honed instincts told him him to take cover, when a projectile of some sort crashed into the window shattering it into many tiny pieces. Everyone in the room screamed, even one manly Uchiha gave a not so manly yelp of surprise. All eyes turned to a figure in the center of the room right where their instructor use to be. Many faces blushed at the sight of a well endowed woman. They also noticed a blonde boy on her shoulder who seemed awfully familiar.

Everyone was jealous for one reason or the other. The boys were all jealous for the fact that his face was on her breast enjoying the heavenly pillows. The girls were jealous of her voluptuous figure. Mikio was on the same boat as the boys, maybe even more than the rest.

'How can the demon brat get this lucky, when I a chunin can't even get one of them in a date,' He thought with disdain. Around the room the students were trying to figure out the blonde on the shoulders of the grown woman. Only a certain Nara, and Hyuuga were the only one to recognize the blonde. Kiba (and by extension Akamaru) and Shino's Kikaichu could not recognize the blonde's scent or chakra signature. Shikamaru and Shino also notice the three mysterious bugs floating around the unusual pair.

'Troublesome blonde,' The lazy Nara thought while examining the blonde and the insects. 'It seems Naruto has changed. He is still mostly the same, but he is not that skinny anymore.'

Indeed many girls around the room blushed when they notice that the blonde was shirtless, and his developing muscles were visible for their eyes to feast upon. A thud was heard at the back of the room, and everyone turned to see what it was. Most didn't see anything, so they went back to the eye candy in the front of the room be it the woman or the boy. A few noticed that the usual seat occupied by Hinata was empty, and her prone form was laying on the ground. Her face red as a tomato.

"Ok? Anyways is this your gaki?" Anko said while dismissing the young girl on the floor. Her attention was at Mikio who she knew from the time he attempted to hit on her a couple of months back. She wanted to send her snakes at the man, but Kurenai would get mad at her for being unprofessional. She saw that the genjutsu mistress was attending to the young Hyuuga.

_Thud_

Everyone looked at the blonde body on the floor. The blonde's face was blue from the lack of oxygen in his system. Anko scratched her head sheepishly while looking at everyone.

"Hehe.. guess these things suffocated him," She said while looking at her breast, and pushing them up with one of her hands. All the boys, including the chunin instructor, were blown back by their rocket propelled nose bleeds. Kurenai's eye brow twitched dangerously. A marker hit the side of Anko's head out of nowhere. She didn't even see Kurenai throw it!

"Ow! Kurenai-chan!"

"Would you stop that!"

"It's not my fault my boobs suffocated him!"

"Well it's your fault for pushing his head into them!" Kurenai scolded angrily. "And you also did not need to push your breasts up like that!"

Once the blonde's face returned to its normal color, the girls started to figure out who was the mysterious blonde.

'It's Naruto!'

'Naruto?!'

'No way!'

Shock went through their systems at the revelation. When the males woke up soon after, they too were shocked at the person's identity. Said blonde started to stir once again. He had the most amazing nightmare ever. He had dreamed of the two most soft pillows in the entire world. Considering that his pillow did not count as a real pillow, the two pillows in his dream felt absolutely wonderful. Though it felt very nice at first, they started to suffocate him as time went by. He tried to get his face away from the pillows, but something kept him in place. That is when everything went dark for a few minutes, and now he was starting to wake up.

The first sight that came to his eyes made him blush profusely. It seemed one Anko Mitarashi did not know what personal space was. She was crouched right beside him, and did not seem to mind their closeness. Now her having an open trench coat meant that many could see her breasts partially. Sure they were covered by a mesh shirt, but that was a semi transparent shirt at best. With her being crouched, her trench coat opened more which allowed Naruto to see most of her breasts. Naruto felt a torrent about to come out of his nose, so he pinched his nose and looked away.

"Anko-san, please!" He yelled while trying not to take a peak. Mikio was blowing a gasket in his mind when he figured out what the demon was trying to say. Because of Anko's position, only Naruto was the lucky fellow to seeing her breasts. Anko herself was kinda surprised the kid looked away, and was telling her to protect her own modesty.

'I like this kid already. I want to see how far he's going to keep this nice guy phase,' She thought while secretly thinking of ways to corrupt the young lad. She stood up, and kept looking at the kid.

"Well here you are gaki. I took you to the academy like I said I would," She said proudly. Naruto stood up, and looked around the room. He saw many with bewildered faces.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Actually.. you do gaki," Anko said while pointing at his forehead. The jinchuuriki reached up, and felt a big bump on his head. When he touched it, it started to move.

"Ah!"

Queue one lightning bug sent flying to a random student courtesy of the blonde throwing it. All the students started to yell, and chaos reigned in the room. Mikio tried to settle the class, but was failing miserably. Most of the time the class would listen to him, so this was his first time dealing with an unresponsive class.

Kurenai rolled her eyes at the suppose chunin failure to keep his class in line, and started to go through some hand seals.

"**Ninpo: ****ora o ochitsukaseru (Calming Aura)**"

Soon everyone started to relax, and even the fulgurbug who was flying erratically was seen flying quite calmly towards the demon container. Naruto was in awe on how the female chunin handled the situation quite efficiently compared to his instructor. He heard that genjutsu was one of the branches that a ninja could focus on, but he didn't hear much about it. Even their instructors nudged them more towards the ninjutsu or taijutsu branches more then genjutsu.

Kurenai herself felt someone staring at her, besides the lustful eyes of a certain chunin instructor, and she turned her head to the direction of the feeling. She saw the shirtless blonde staring at her with something akin to admiration. She gave a soft smile at her little sister's crush. Hinata has told many things of the energetic prankster. The blonde has gained a bit of respect out of her with the tales Hinata told of him. Seeing that the blonde was getting a little astonish with her jutsu also added a few points in her book. Not many appreciate the mind art that genjutsu was.

"Kurenai-san is pretty amazing," Naruto whispered to himself. Anko heard him, and smirked at her chance for teasing.

"Oh, well someone is developing a little crush on Kurenai-chan," She said while smirking at him. Naruto sputtered and tried to deny her statement. Kurenai herself heard what her friend said, and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I did not.. I was just saying that Kurenai-san's genjutsu was pretty cool," He said trying to get the snake user to believe him. His statement bought a few more points in Kurenai's book though.

"Ah huh.. What ever you say gaki"

"I'm serious!"

"Sure"

"Anko-chan, stop teasing the boy," Her friend said stopping her fun. Anko laughed at the blonde who was blushing. The blonde was a good one to tease. While all of this was happening a certain Hyuuga princess was waking up, and was soon in a battle with herself to not faint from her crush.

'Naruto-kun.. is.. shirtless,' She thought while trying to not take a peak at his chest. Oh how she wished she was more confident!

"Naruto! Where is your shirt dude?!" Kiba was not happy with the recent developments. He always thought the blonde did not have anything to show off. Now though it seemed he is getting the attention of all the girls, even Hinata. His fist curled from anger at being out done once again. First it was Sasuke, and now Naruto is grabbing all the attention. At least Sasuke was in first place in the class, but Naruto the dead last?

On the other hand Naruto was busy checking himself.

'Where is my shirt anyways? And.. Where did these come from?' He was poking at the muscle definition in his arms and chest. He knew that he was not the most filled out kid in his class. He weighed less than some girls in his class because of his situation. Now it seemed he gained a few pounds of muscle. Sure it was not enough to make him look like that Rock Lee guy he saw outside sometimes, but he could say with confidence that he was not skin and bones anymore.

Kurenai who was watching Hinata, could not help but smile at the young girl. That girl was so infatuated with the blonde everyone could see it. She rubbed the top of Hinata's head messing with her hair. She got up, and walked over to her friend. They still needed to report to the Hokage about their mission. Also they were going to talk to the Hokage about the little jinchuuriki.

"Come on Anko. We still need to report," Anko nodded. She was about to tease the kid again, but she had duties to do.

"Bye gaki!" The purple haired woman jumped out of the window while waving her hand at the shirtless blonde.

"Umn.. bye Anko-san?" He waved hesitantly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked back.

"Take care Naruto," The genjutsu mistress said with a light smile. Naruto was a little shocked that these two beautiful women were treating him nicely.

"You too Kurenai-san," He nodded at her. He watched her leave, and soon felt killing intent aimed at him. He turned and was surprised that the instructor was the one giving off the killing intent. He was also surprised it was barely affecting him much.

Mikio could not believe this. The demon spawn had two sexy ladies treating him like a close friend, while he on the other hand got the cold shoulder from them. He must have used some of his demon powers on them or something.

'Oh yes.. taijutsu lessons would do for today,' He thought with a revengeful grin. He saw how Kiba's pride hurt from all the attention the blonde was getting from the girls and women. He would use that anger against the demon. An instructor could not hurt his students after all, and he was a good instructor. All the students were looking at their instructor.

"Sensei? You have this weird smile on your face," One Sakura Haruno said at the teacher. Mikio almost face palmed at showing his feelings in front of his students. He relaxed, and showed a normal smile at his students.

"Gather your things. We're going to the fields for the rest of day," Everyone cheered at getting out from the boring.. very fun classes that they were having. The students started to follow their instructor outside. The last two to get out were Naruto and Shino. The Aburame appeared to be waiting for the demon container. Naruto was confused about that.

"Uzumaki-san," The monotone voice entered his ears.

"Yeah, what's up Shino?" Both were walking slowly behind the group of students. The bug user rarely spoke, especially to start a conversation. So what ever was on the clan heir's mind must have been really bothering him.

"It would appear you have acquired an interesting set of insects with you."

"Yeah.. I was sort of in the forest outside the walls, and these things just appeared out of nowhere following me," It wasn't necessarily a lie, but he didn't need to know the whole truth. "Do you know what type of bugs are they?"

The Aburame stayed silent for a while. Mean while the yellow insects were perched on his shoulders like if they were harmless, and not some lightning shooting bugs. He was about to ask again in case he didn't hear the question, when he saw the Aburame look at him.

"Unfortunately, I do not know what classification they are," That stopped Naruto in his tracks. The Aburame heir didn't know? That was like saying the Akimichi didn't know the restaurants in Konoha. It was unfathomable.

"But my Kikaichu are cautious of them," The Aburame admitted.

"They are afraid of my bugs?"

"Yes"

Well now that was news to him. Weren't the Kikaichu like some man eating bugs or something? He never thought insects could be afraid of each other, or at all actually. That's when he remembered something.

"Maybe it's because my bugs can shoot lightning?" Now it was the Aburame's turn to stop, though he kept walking a second later.

"Interesting"

"So do you know what they are?"

"No. I will ask father later," This was the most the Aburame has talked to anyone in the class. They arrive at a training field for academy students. There they saw Mikio around a platform used for academy student spars. The students were all excited for what that could mean. The chance to beat up someone for revenge on something, or to impress someone (AKA the Uchiha) was a good motivation for most. While others didn't want to participate for it was too troublesome.

"Now listen up. Since this will be our last spar, I will allow any forms of taijutsu to be used. You guys know the rules though, so I won't be repeating them," Mikio said. His grin widen when Kiba caught on with what he said.

"Now let us begin. First up is.." And so the spars began with fever. Boys beat themselves till they were purple in the face. Girls did about the same with a bit more of hair pulling. The clan heirs though used their respective taijutsu forms which mostly dominated everyone else. Shikamaru and Hinata didn't win theirs simply because of laziness or lack of confidence respectively.

"Now last match. Kiba and Naruto!" Mikio said with barely restrained happiness. Kiba was even more worked up from his impatience to fight. Now both boys were looking at each other ready for the signal. Naruto knew he was not that bad in taijutsu, but since Kiba was given to the go ahead with his family taijutsu he was seeing his chances go down the drain. He wasn't going to give up though.

"Naruto?"

"Yes sensei?"

"You know it's a taijutsu fight right?"

"Umn.. yes sensei?"

"Then get those bugs away from here!"

"I don't know how to though!"

"Can't you tell them to go somewhere?!"

"Umn.. I don't know?" He said while looking at his bugs. He pointed at a random direction without looking.

"Umn.. go over there," Everyone was shocked that the bugs actually started moving to the direction he pointed. And queue a lot of girls screaming their heads off.

"Eww!"

"Bugs!"

If one were to look closely, they might have seen the stoic Shino's eyebrow twitch. Out of all the girls that moved away from the bugs, Hinata Hyuuga stayed in place. That is because the direction Naruto pointed was at her, and the insects were on her shoulders. Also her trained eyes, even without the Byakugan, could see the small almost invisible traces of lightning randomly coming off them. So she did not need her bloodline to know that these bugs could electrocute her if she agitated them.

"Ready.. Hajime!"

"Wait what?!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba jumped straight at him with hands out in front of him.

'Are those freaking claws?!' Naruto thought frantically. He jumped to the left, and was surprised he almost jumped straight out of the ring.

'What the hell?' The sparring platform was pretty big to allow room for them to move. He never jumped from one end of the sparring ring to the other end like that. Everyone else were surprised at the super leap (for an academy student) that the dead last did. He felt his instinct to jump again, and fortunately he listened to it. Kiba landed on the same spot he was in. He also noticed he was about twenty feet in the air. Gravity took it's course, and he was plummeting straight at dog boy. Kiba who was sniffing for him looked up, and was too late to dodge the blonde missile. Both crashed onto the floor with swirls on their eyes. Naruto was the first to recover, and he jumped away from the down opponent. He was careful with how much power he put in his leap so he wouldn't accidentally jump out.

'What is going on with me?' He thought while looking at his hand. He saw Kiba get up, and snarled at him.

"You are going down Naruto!" Well technically he just did. The boy seemed more agitated than usual. And Naruto felt more.. calm. The Inuzuka charged at him once again. Naruto timed it so he would kick the Inuzuka to the side.

'Not yet,' He thought. He needed to time this right if he wanted to win this.

'Now!' He kicked at Kiba, and was surprised he missed. The dog boy tackled him to the ground, and started punching him with all his might. Naruto rolled so the boy got off of him. He stood and created some distance between them. He could already feel a bit of blood dripping down from his nose.

'How did I miss? I timed it like my previous spars with others,' He wiped the blood with his bare forearm. A shirt would have come in handy right now.

Hinata was worried. She's been watching the spar so far, and her crush seemed off somehow. That doesn't include the twenty foot jump either. She was too worried to care that he was shirtless right now, which was the reason she hasn't fainted yet.

Next to her laid the lazy Nara. He also has been watching, and catching odd things from the blonde. He also noticed something with the insects. He thought that Hinata would see, but he knew she was worried about the blonde.

'Those bugs seem to move towards the blonde whenever he gets hurt, but they go back to Hinata a second later. It's as if.. they want to help Naruto, but they remember what he ordered them to do,' He thought with a calculating look that a boy his age shouldn't be able to pull off. The blonde was getting a good beating from the clan heir.

'I know Naruto shouldn't be this bad. He moves like he's not used to something, and if I'm willing to guess that twenty foot jump is part of that.'

Naruto was running out of ideas. Everything he tried with the Inuzuka failed at what he intended to do. It's like he was not use to his body or something.

'What happened to me?' He asked himself again. He aimed a punch at his opponent's face, and over extended himself when he missed.

'Wait.. I'm missing not because I'm to slow. I'm missing because my body does what I want to do faster than what I need,' His revelation came too late however. A punch to the gut sent him out of the ring, and onto the ground. He was bleeding from a few cuts he had, but mostly he hurt from the bruises. He was losing consciousness from hitting his head on the ground. The last thing he saw was Mikio's smirking face looking down at him.

"Kiba you went a little too far. Now I need someone to take him to the hospital," He faked sighed. He looked around for any volunteers. He raised an eyebrow when Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji raised their hands.

"Alright you three take him to the hospital. Everyone else you are dismissed," He said while walking towards the academy. Everyone left leaving the boys to carry the blonde. The trip to the hospital was silent amongst them. Once they checked him to the hospital, they left towards their homes.

'Troublesome blonde. You just can't be a normal kid can you?' The Nara heir thought. He was going to talk to his dad about what happened today.

'Father will want to hear about this,' The Aburame heir thought while thinking of the insects. He was pretty sure he heard something about them when he was little, but it has been a long time. He needed his father to confirm his thoughts.

What the three boys didn't notice was that after they left a certain Hyuuga visited the Uzumaki. She was still worried about the blonde's injuries, but she knew he would recover quickly. He always does. She also didn't know what to do about the insects she had with her. Her father and elders would not approve of the heiress having such "repulsive insects" on her person. Being in the garden often meant she was not grossed out by insects like other girls, but she was a little afraid of these ones.

Her byakugan told her these insects were like living batteries with potent electrical pulses. She did not want to find out how potent they were. So here she was standing beside her crush's bed watching him sleep. She knew she was blushing even if he was asleep. Her hand went to touch his cheek. She hesitated a when he breathed deeply. For a second her hand touched his warm cheek. She pulled away blushing profusely with her hand on over her heart.

She heard noises coming closer to her room, and she started to panic. The door opened, and in came a young doctor. She looked around the room, and the clip board hanging on the bed. She also noticed the window opened for some reason.

"Hmn.. Well that is weird," She said while closing it. She almost yelled when three glowing insects were flying around the person on the bed.

"Oh, must be one of those Aburame I was briefed about," The room was dark to allow the patient to sleep. The doctor was new to Konoha, so she did not know that Aburames didn't have glowing insects. She left the room for she had many rounds to go through.

She never noticed that there were actually two bodies on the bed. One was the unconscious blonde, and the other an equally unconscious Hinata.

**The next chapter will have more about what happened to the Zinogres, and why Naruto can't remember what happened. I made this chapter as a filler of sorts. Didn't really like it that much, but it was an update.**


End file.
